Five Hundred Years
by Psycho Freaks 4EVER
Summary: Summary inside... YYHIY xover.... Pairing: YusukeKagome If you don't review, we don't update...so no more crazy chapters. All will happen in due time, 'sides...we already wrote 12 to 13 chapters...
1. The Passing of 'It'

Five Hundred Years

Disclaimer: nope. Notta. zilch.

Summary: 500 years she slept. For 500 years she was passed down to a new generation, eventually leaving her in the hands of Genkai. Now after 500 years, she awakened. Now who will take responsibitlity for all the chaos that is to occur..?

Quote of the Chapter:

If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried.

-Unknown to us

Chapter 1: The Passing of 'it'

"King Enma, there is a package for you" a green ogre said as he knocked on the large doors.

"Bring it in" Enma's voice boomed as the door began to open. The ogre stepped through.

"King Enma, there are holes in the package..."

Enma looked up at the package in the ogre's hands. He had been waiting for it for three years, and it had finally come. "Set it on my desk."

"Hai." The ogre set it on the desk and left the room.

As soon as Enma couldn't see him anymore, he let an enormous smile grace his furry features. Quickly, he opened the package and looked at it's contents. Inside was a small silver and black animal, looking nothing more than a statue in a tight ball. He gently picked it up out of the box. When it didn't awaken, he frowned.

"Wake up!" He yelled, shaking it a little bit. Growling, he set it down and glared at it with his right hand holding up his head. He sighed before getting an idea. "KOENMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Somewhere on the other side of the castle, a little boy with an overly large hat cringed as the whole place shook.

Enma waited impatiently for his son to come to him, but after five minutes, he grew annoyed. Right when he was about to yell again, Koenma walked in.

"You called for me father?"

"Yes. Come in and close the door." Once that was done, He handed his son the animal. When it didn't wake up, he glared at it again. "Give that to Botan and tell her to give it to Genkai."

"Yes, father." Koenma went to leave but stopped short at his father's voice.

"Put it in this box when you do send it."

"Hai father." Koenma placed the animal back into the box and left the room to go back to his office. Once there he taped the opening shut and left the holes untouched. "BOTAN!"

A blue haired girl in a pink kimono appeared before him. "Yes, Koenma?" She asked curiously eyeing the box.

"Take this thing to Genkai." He passed her the box in which she caught and nodded before disappearing.

---With Botan---

She eyed the box curiously as she walked up the steps of the shrine, trying to look into the little holes. "What could it be...?"

Reaching the top she was greeted by an ice maiden with crimson eyes and blue-green hair walking to the kitchen with a tray of dishes.

"Hello Yukina!" Botan said happily, running up to her.

Yukina turned to see Botan and smiled. "Hello to you too. Have you came to see Genkai?" she asked curiously, looking at the box.

"Yes, is she here?"

"No, she just left a few minutes ago saying something about visiting a grave." Yukina said aprehensively. "What's in there?"

Botan shrugged. "I don't know, but it's for Genkai."

"Well, she should be back later, are you going to stay here and wait for her?"

"Yup! If you don't mind, that is. I'd like to see what's in here." Yukina giggled at Botan's expression of excitement and annoyance.

"I don't mind. Maybe we should set that in the dining room for when she arrives, ne?"

"Alright!" The two then began to talk as they sat down.

"What do you think is in there Botan?"

"I'm not sure Yukina... maybe some sort of artifact."

"But there are holes in the box. The thing inside must be breathing if they cut holes in it for oxygen."

"If it were alive I would have sensed movement by now. The thing hasn't moved at all, other than when the box tipped and it shifted."

"Okay. But I really want to know what's inside of it..."

"I do too... but we have to wait until Genkai gets back. Enma would have my head if he knew I opened it."

They both gave a sigh and continued brooding over what could be inside of the package.

It was raining by the time Genkai got back three hours later, the sun was gone from the sky, and the moon was high over head. She looked at the two talking women in the dining room and sat down right between them, startling them enough to jump back a ways.

"Oh, Genkai, your back" Botan said as she walked back to her seat and sat down.

"You startled us."

"I see that. Now what's that?"

"Oh, it's a package for you from Rekai." She handed the package over to Genkai who then began to open it.

Taking out the ball of fur, she had only one question. "What is it?"

"Ummm..." Looking closer and poking around at it, Botan replied, "I think...it's some sort of animal..."

The head moved up when Genkai set it down.

"A fox!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

Short story:

There once was an elephant that was on top of a parachute holding a machine gun and a sword strapped to his waist. On the ground were a bunch of squirrels with nuts, shooting the nuts out of their mouths like machine guns.

The End

3 reviews!

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Five Hundred Years

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Not even lint. Oh, hey... I do have lint...

Discaimer for all short stories: they belong to person 1's dad. He's got a crazy imagination.

Quote:

don't regret doing things, regret getting caught

--Don't know

* * *

Chapter 2: The Nightmare Begins 

"Its a fox!" Yukina gasped and Botan scooted closer.

"Is it safe to touch? Because I want to poke it..."

"What is this? What did Koenma give me now?" Genkai mumbled, slightly annoyed. "I can't seem to see why he wouldn't keep it for himself. Its fuzzy and adorable enough."

"I don't think Koenma has a taste for small, fuzzy and adorable things" Botan laughed nervously.

"Well I don't want it, either" Genkai grumbled, trying to think of a way to get rid of it.

"What...?" Yukina whined but a look from Genkai quickly made her silent.

"I sense a powerful aura emenating off of it. It isn't wise to keep the fox."

"Hey! Old hag! Get out here!" a voice shouted from outside of the house. She stood up and walked out, looking at the boy in front of her. He had black hair that was gelled back and dark brown eyes.

"Don't order me around you dimwit" she stated.

"Well it got you off of your lazy ass, didn't it?" the boy retorted.

"Don't push your luck. Why don't you go home and think your idiotic actions through before you come back and complain again" she suggested and walked back in to the house.

"Hey! You can't just leave me hear after I climbed up all of those steps! I worked hard to get here, you know! I'M MISSING SCHOOL TO COME HERE!" he shouted after her and Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the horror! You never even go to school anyways!" she hollered back and slammed the door shut.

"Genkai!" Botan panted as she stopped in front of the lady.

"What, Botan?"

"The fox..." she panted, "It's moving! Its horrible!"

"That dead looking thing?" Genkai asked and Botan nodded. "Why is that so horrible?"

"The furniture..." Botan gulped, "Its completely annihilating the room!"

A scream could then be heard throughout the house as Yukina bumped in to Botan, knocking them both over.

"What happened now?" Genkai asked and Yukina looked up at her, her face completely pale.

"T-the fox...! I swear, it's out to kill us all! Its a demon!" Yukina stammered and a small black blur was seen. A pot was then knocked over and it shattered as it hit the ground, making Yukina flinch.

"Stupid fox, that vase was given to me by my great grandmother!" Genkai informed as the blur knocked over a chair. Apparently the fox didn't care.

It then changed its course and headed straight towards the three women, making Yukina scream again. It skidded to a halt right in front of Genkai and looked at them with large eyes.

"...are you sure this is a demon, Yukina?" Genkai questioned.

"I'm positive! If you've seen what it did to the dining room you'd say the same!"

The small creature in front of them sat down and gave them an innocent look. Genkai raised an eyebrow, then stepped past it. The fox stood up and followed her, running in to everything along the way.

"Clumsy fox..." Genkai growled, looking behind her to see a trail of broken items in its wake. "Breaking everything in sight..." She slid the door to the dining room open. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers because of the sight that met them.

The curtains were shredded, as well as ripped off the wall. The chairs were broken and destroyed so badly that even the best people wouldn't be able to fix it. The table was broken cleanly in half and the windows were cracked. The box that the small animal came in was completely destroyed with bits and pieces of it strewn across the floor.

"..." Genkai turned towards where the fox was. Was. It had disappeared once her eyes left it. There was a loud crash neraby and Genkai scowled.

"What did the damn thing kill this time." It was more of a statement than a question.

As she wandered around the house, she followed the trail of broken and shattered items. The trail wound through the house, sometimes overlapping an area where it had gone before. These places were ruined more than the others. She finally began to hear the echoes of things as they hit the ground and realised that it was coming from the kitchen.

"No way is that fox ruining all of my food, too" she growled and picked up her pace. A blur raced past her and she spun around, chasing after it. As she caught up it made a sudden turn. Genkai copied its actions and tackled it to the ground. It let her bring it to the ground without a struggle and let itself be picked up.

"You are so dead..." she ground out and the fox gave a happy bark.

"Did you get it Genkai?" Botan panted as she jogged over with Yukina.

"Yeah. I got it. I told you that we shouldn't keep it, Yukina. The aura coming off this tiny thing is powerful. It would be better if we gave it away."

"Who would be stupid enough to want this hellfiend?" Botan asked and Genkai smiled.

"The big oaf would probably be stupid enough to take it."

"I don't want to force that thing on his family, Genkai" Yukina said softly. "Shizuru would kill us all."

"Well the fox is too smart to take it, and Hiei wouldn't be able to put up with it for longer than a few minutes. The thing would be dead after an hour if we gave it to him. So that leaves us with the dimwit" Genkai reasoned.

"Yusuke?" Botan asked and Genkai nodded.

"He's stupid enough. I'll just say that it's some sort of test to see how well trained he is. He won't take it at first, but if I tell him that if he can keep it for a year without killing it then I'll actually listen to him for once, he'll take it."

"Isn't that kind of harsh..?" Yukina asked and Genkai shrugged.

"Anything to get this thing away from me. I have enough to fix already without this thing breaking everything in sight."

"Yeah..." Botan sighed.

"Well, I'll just have to call Yusuke back then, won't I?" Genkai smirked, walking back towards the door.

To Be Continued...

Short Story:

I was once a japanese submarine pilot in the civil war. I flew one thousand feet above the sea and dove in like a bomb. What part don't you believe?

End Short Story

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	3. Adorable My Ass

Five Hundred Years 3

Disclaimer: I'm dead broke! How could I own any anime?

Chapter 3: Adorable my ass

"Dimwit! It seems I do have time for you. What do you want?" Genkai asked, standing right behind Yusuke before he could leave.

"I want-hey, what's that?" He asked pointing to the fox.

Genkai looked down and the smirk came back onto her face. "This? It's your new training assignment. If you can keep it for one year without killing it, that is. I want to see how sharp your skills are." She threw the fox at him and he caught it. "Now get out of here!"

"I don't want it!"

"Take it and get off my property." Genkai stated angrily.

Yusuke gave a little growl but relented. "Evil old hag"

"OUT!" She growled giving him a good, old fashioned kick in the butt.

He walked the rest of the way down the stairs after falling down the first set and glared out in front of him, muttering obscenities along the way. He looked down at the little fox in his arms that stared up at him in innocent curiosity and jumped up onto his shoulder, nuzzling him.

He gave a little chuckle. "You know...you are kind of cute...could even be called adorable, I guess..." He glanced over at the fox and smirked. 'This shouldn't be too hard'

The fox nuzzled his face and moved onto the other shoulder before jumping off of him and running around his feet, making him trip over it a couple times.

"Alright you. I'm not going to let you walk all the way home if you're going to trip me." He stated as he picked her up. "What are you anyway? Male or female? I need to give you a name..." He went to check, only he got scratched right across the face. "OW! YOU STUPID FOX! THAT HURT!"

'Duh it hurt, I just clawed into your skin. It's SUPPOSED to hurt!...Stupid pervert...' She glared at him as he dropped her and held his left cheek. She mentally laughed at the expression on his face.

"That isn't funny! It HURT! Grrr" He growled, picking her up and carrying her by the scruff of her neck all the way to his apartment with her squirming and swinging her paws at him. "At least I know your female you stupid fox."

Getting set down after he closed the door, she began to pet her fur down. Hearing a groan in the other room, her ears perked up and she zoomed right by Yusuke's feet and into the next room, stopping on top of a lump. Looking around, she tried to pinpoint where the groan had come from until the ground she was on began to move. She quickly jumped off and stared at the mound on the floor.

Cocking her head to the side, she walked forward slowly, then dove under the blankets. Soon a loud scream could be heard as a brown haired, brown eyed woman flew into the kitchen and onto the table.

"YUSUKE! There's a-a thing in th-the living room!"

Yusuke looked at her curiously before hearing a crash and things being ripped up. 'Oh no...'

He walked into the living room and glared daggers at the fox as she looked over at him and graced him with large innocent eyes. She nuzzled his leg before giving two happy barks, running around in circles, and sitting down by his feet.

"Screw the adorable and cute shit! You're a pain in the ass!" Yusuke yelled, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck yet again and bringing her to his room.

He slammed the door and threw her onto the bed. "What the hell do you think you were doing you little devil?! Do you know how much that stuff costs?! Don't act innocent with me you little ass wipe! You know what you did!"

Her fur stood on end as she gave a low growl.

"Yes, I'm angry! And don't you dare start growling at me! It's your fault the stupid stuff is broken in the first place!" He yelled, voice rising with each word he yelled.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara's here!"

He stormed over to the bedroom door and swung it open. He walked outside and turned around to look at the fox.

"Ruin anything and that furry little ass of yours is as good as dead."

The growl she once had turned in to a snarl as the door slammed shut. She looked around the room with interest once it died down.

"hmmm..." she thought as wandered around the room. She jumped on to a desk and saw a lamp. Knocking it over with her large, bushy tail, she watched as it crashed to the ground. 'whoops! did I do that?'

looking around at the rest of the items in the room, she cocked her head to the side. Over on the right, the curtain moved. 'Hmmm...a new swing...looks fun' her claws stuck out as she jumped and grabbed onto the curtain, flying to the side first before going straight down.

Yusuke's head shot over to his bedroom door as he heard something break, and then rip. 'Damn that little fuzz ball to hell' He quickly went over to his door, leaving Kuwabara by the kitchen.

"Hey, where ya going Urameshi?!" Kuwabara said/yelled as he followed.

"He's probably going after the evil animal he put in there." Atsuko stated as she shivered.

She froze as she heard to stomping footsteps coming towards the room. She mentally cheered and dove under the bed as Yusuke walked in and yelled at her to come out.

'Oh if only...if only...this would be more fun if I had more to damage...' She looked around and sighed before dodging a hand that was searching for her.

"Where could that fuzz ball from hell have gone...?" Yusuke asked irritated as he kept searching.

She ran out from under the bed only to run smack dab into Kuwabara. She looked up and her fur stood on end as he bent down and picked her up.

"He's so cute!"

Yusuke looked up at the comment and glared menacingly at her. "He's a she, Kuwabara. Now give me the evil fuzz ball from hell."

He snatched her away and held her up to his face, making sure she was far enough away this time. "You little piece of shit I'd kill you right now if this wasn't a fucking training session with the master of making you work behind it." He growled as he opened the closet, took everything out and shoved her in, quickly closing the door behind him.

"I dare you to try and get out of that you little shit-face."

'Ohhh I'm going to claw your eyeballs out of your head when I get out of here..!'

To Be Continued...

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	4. Attack of the Rabid Fangirls

Five Hundred Years 4

Disclaimer: Mantra of the month- I own nothing! (Mantra of the month is the only thing that belongs to me.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Attack of the Rabid Fangirls

"Where's the kitty?" Kuwabara asked as Yusuke stomped out of his room.

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN CAT!!! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" he roared, realllly not in a good mood. He grumbled to himself as he plopped on to the couch, dead tired. He was quickly asleep.

A far off alarm woke him up and he slapped a nonexistent clock, hitting a table instead. He yelped and shot up, glaring at his throbbing hand. He grumbled to himself as he walked into his room, then began to dig around for his school uniform.

"Dammit... why did I have to promise to come to school TODAY of all days...? And where's my stupid unifor-" He stopped midsentence when he heard a growl and a shredding noise coming from inside his closet. "Oh noo..." he groaned. He hesitated before opening the door and looking inside. He once again yelped when something latched on to his face and wouldn't come off. Some type of black, furry animal...

"DAMN IT YOU FUZZBALL! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY FACE!!!!" he screamed, ripping her off his head by the back of her neck, recievng a wonderful slash to his cheek. He dropped her and she raced out of the room. He decided to ignore her for now, despite the loud crashes coming from around the apartment. Picking up the remains of his uniform, he scowled, but it soon turned in to a smile.

He raced out of his room and grabbed the fox, hugging her.

"OH MY GOD!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!"

'Huh? What's going on?' she asked herself, thoroughly confused.

"I don't have to wear a uniform!" Yusuke sang over and over again, completely forgetting about the fox in his arms. She scratched him again and he dropped her, his smile quickly wiped off.

"...I'll get you later, shit-face" he growled and she hissed, fur standing on end.

As he walked back in to his room to change, she looked around the rest of the rooms. Deciding that she had wreaked enough havoc, she sat down and gazed proudly at her work.

'Pots dented and all over? Check. Tables broken in half? Check. Chair legs bitten off? Check. Curtains shredded? Check. Scratches on the wall? Check. Power outlets ripped out of the walls? Check. Oh... I forgot something...' She daintilly pranced over to the couch and jumped on to it, staring at it. 'Ohhhh, is he going to love this...' She gracefully lifted one hind leg and... emptied her bladder. 'Now... everything is complete...'

There was a knock on the door and Yusuke could be heard scrambling out of his room. He raced to the door and opened it. I took this chance and snuck out.

"Wow, Yusuke, where's your uniform?" a boy with red hair and green eyes asked.

"My pet ate it."

The boy laughed and looked at Yusuke as they began to make their way down the street and towards their school. "I find that highly unlikely."

"No, seriously, Kurama! The old hag gave me some frick'n black furball from hell that kills everything in sight!"

Kurama suddenly stopped and turned around. Seeing nothing, he turned around and continued walking.

"Why'd you stop?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe I felt something following us."

Yusuke gritted his teeth and clenched his hand in to a fist. "Tell me if you feel it again."

"I still am feeling it, and its not Hiei, because Hiei is in that tree over there."

"DAMMIT!!!!" Yusuke screamed as he spun around, pointing at random things, catching the attention of many pedestrians. "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU CURSED FUZZBALL!"

"Is this the 'evil furball from hell' you were speaking of?" Kurama asked. A bark from behind him made Yusuke slowly turn around and he saw the fox in Kurama's arms.

'Yeah, let's see you try and catch me now' she thought, smirking in her mind.

"Put. The fox. Down." Yusuke stated slowly but Kurama ignored him and walked onto the school grounds.

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!"

Kurama quickly set the fox down and was soon surrounded by crazy fangirls.

'Ohhhh... it seems that redhead has a fan club...' she thought as she watched Kurama struggle through the crowd. Looking around, she didn't see Yusuke anywhere and decided to tag along with Kurama for the time being.

When he finally broke through the crowd, he rushed to his clasroom and slammed the door shut, locking everyone out and himself in. There was suddenly a loud crash from behind him and he turned around to see a small black blur running around the room, destroying everything.

He watched as the teacher's desk randomly just split in half right down the middle and as the desks were turned on to their side. The black blur paused when it landed on the one poster on the wall and a loud ripping noise was heard as the blur identified itself as the fox.

"Ohhhh no..." Kurama groaned.

'Ohhhh yes' she thought in response and she dropped, ripping the poster and wall.

"Minamino! What is going on in there?!" the teacher demanded and Kurama watched as a window cracked and as the small fox gnawed on the leg of a desk, snapping it in half within a few seconds.

Taking a rose out of his hair, he whipped it out at the fox, creating a whip, and watched as it wrapped around the fox's leg. Picking the fox up, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Merely catching a fox. I didn't want it to escape in to the school so I locked it in here with me and captured it. I'm really sorry for the damage it caused" he stated calmly, the fox now sitting peacefully in his arms.

'That's not fair! You cheated!' she thought, but decided to get him back later, content with playing 'innocent little fox' for now.

As lunch began to make it's way nearer, she tried to think of ways to torture the poor boy even more. When the bell rang was when it finally clicked.

Watching as the boy ate, she gave him the most adorable eyes she could, and he finally gave in.

"Okay, okay, I get the point" he mumbled as Yusuke and the others joined him. Taking out a tiny piece of his food, he gave it to the fox. She took it and ate it. Liking the flavor, she made a quick change of plans.

When the group of boys began a conversation, she stole Kurama's lunch and taunted him with it. As he went to grab it, she nimbly jumped out of the way and taunted him some more.

'Come 'ere, boy' she cooed. 'Come 'ere. good boy! That's right. Just a few more steps... and...' As Kurama went to grab her, she spun around and ran away, leading him. He chased her and was relieved when she finally stopped. He picked her up and glared at her when there was a squeal of glee.

"It's Minamino!!!"

"Oh crap..." he whispered and he looked at the fox as the fangirls began to close in on him. "Damn fuzzball from hell is actually quite accurate" he growled and the fox leaped out of his arms, on top of his head, and away from the girls, his lunch still in her mouth.

Watching from afar, she set his food down in front of her and began to eat.

'Well would you look at that. Lunch AND a show' she mused. She wasn't the only one, either. In the nearby trees, the one known as Hiei watched the fox with interest, stifling a small chuckle.

To Be Continued...

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	5. Evil Fuzzball's Unleashed

Five Hundred Years 5

Disclaimer: How the heck would I own that?!

Chapter 5: Evil Fuzzball's Unleashed

As soon as Kurama had gotten away from his crazy fanclub, he hid in the branches of the tree Hiei was in. Looking over at him, he found him chuckling.

Kurama glared before turning passive. "Do you find some sort of humor in this, because it is easy to give you a fanclub as well. All we have to do is push you out of this tree and..."

"Hn." Hiei interrupted with amusement in his eyes. "You got out smarted by a fox, fox."

'Yusuke's fox, no less.' Youko added in annoyance. 'I see why he called it the evil fuzzball from hell now'

As soon as he deemed the area clear, Kurama jumped out of the tree and walked back to the table he was at before. Seeing Keiko yelling at Yusuke he walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

Yusuke turned around. Looking around he noticed the evil fuzzball was not there. "Where's the shit-face? Did you get rid of her? Please say you did!"

"No, Yusuke. I did not get rid of her, but you need to get a leash and collar, no, chains to tie her up before you go anywhere."

"What'd she do to you?" He asked skeptically.

"Nothing."

"She brought him to his fanclub." Hiei stated jumping down beside Kurama.

Kurama's eyes held annoyance as he spoke. "That was unnecessary information"

Yusuke's eyes lit up and he started laughing. "Well, at least I'm not the only one she's annoying the hell out of. Where is that little shit anyway? If she gets into anymore trouble I'll throw her into the makai myself"

"Yusuke, who else has she pulled her little tricks on?"

"Me, you, my mom, grandma, and I don't know who else"

"She hasn't gotten to Kuwabara yet?"

"Nope. He's seen her too. Held her even" Yusuke stated looking back at Kuwabara as he came forward into the conversation.

"Hey Yusuke. Here's your pet" He stated, plopping the fox into Yusuke's hands.

'I'm no ones pet you fool!... hmmm... what should I do to you...I gotta pee. All right boy, I'll be nice this once if you let me go so I can pee. You know I'll come back...' She squirmed and tried to get out of Yusuke's hold, but he just held on tighter.

"Your not going anywhere now...except with Kuwabara. Here ya go" he said happily as he gave her back to Kuwabara.

'Go! Me! ME GO NOW! LEGGO!'

Kuwabara held on tight as she began to squirm even more so. "Hey, hold still would ya?"

'Fine. You want me to hold still? Then I will' She stopped squirming with an evil laugh in her head.

Kuwabara froze as he felt a warm liquid slide down his shirt. Throwing the fox, he looked down at his shirt. "The thing peed on me!"

'I'm not a thing, mind you, I am a fox, and I would appreciate if you started calling me by a name instead 'the evil fuzzball from hell' I prefer something around the lines of maybe...little devil, or Mitsuyoru' Finishing her business, she walked around Hiei's legs thinking of all the ways she could make their lives miserable.

"Yusuke, I think you should take your fox back, now"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. N. O. No" He said, waving his arms around in front of him. "Not a chance"

"What a cute little fox" Keiko exclaimed, holding out her hand with some food in it. "You must be hungry having been with them all day"

'Girl, you make this too easy'

"No! Keiko, you need to stay away from the fuzzball. I swear she's evil!" Yusuke exclaimed picking her up.

'And you make this more fun'

"Yusuke-oh, we're going to be late for class if we don't leave now. By Shuichi, by Hiei."

"Yeah. Take care of the hell fiend." Yusuke stated, throwing the fox into Kurama's hands.

"Hiei-" Kurama said, turning to his side only to see him gone. He sighed. "Looks like your coming to class with me then. Behave yourself" He sighed, walking in and sitting down at his desk with the fox on his lap.

"Oh, what a cute little kitty! Can I hold it?"

'I'm not an it you foolish girl. And I am most definitely not a "Kitty"'

"Su- no. She doesn't like people much." Kurama stated when she dug her claws into his legs.

As soon as class was over, Kurama went out the door and up to Hiei's tree. "You watch her for the rest of the day" He stated, setting her on Hiei's branch and quickly going back inside.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yup. Review!

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	6. Hiei vs Evil Fuzzball from Hell

Five Hundred Years

Disclaimer: Oh why, oh why, is this blame placed on me? I own nothing, so lawyers, please don't kill me!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Hiei vs. The Evil Fuzzball From Hell

'So it's just you and me, now, is it?' she asked, looking at the person she was sitting on.

"I suggest you behave or else I won't hesitate to kill you" he grumbled and she inwardly smirked.

'Ooohhhh, violent, are we? I know just what to do with you.' She climbed on top of Hiei's shoulder and shoved her nose in to his ear, giving a loud bark. Hiei, with his sensitive ears, growled and reached to grab the fox. She swiftly evaded him and jumped on to the top of his hair, looking down at him innocently.

Hiei reached to grab her again but she hopped off and landed on the tree branch.

'Oh! Tag! I like Tag! I bet you can't catch me!' she chirped in her mind as she hopped up and down on the branch, making it act like a trampoline. 'Catch me if you can! Catch me if you can!'

When all Hiei did was give an impassive "Hn" she stopped.

'Ohhhh, stubborn, too.' She raced over, bit his pant leg and gave a playful growl, tugging on it. Hiei's hand shot out and grabbed her.

"Got you."

'Or so you think, midget' she replied, looking at him innocently.

"Considering you outsmarted the fox and ate his lunch, I'm pretty sure that this isn't the best you can do."

'Smart, too. No matter. I'll just have to change my plans again.' Faking a yawn as Hiei grudgingly put her back down, she crawled in to his lap and shut her eyes.

"Hn" was the only sound he made and she guessed that it was out of distaste.

'Birdie birdie in the sky, why'd you do that in my eye?' she began to sing, cracking an eye open. 'looks like sugar, tastes like sap...' She stood up and stretched, looking at Hiei mischeviously. Hiei, noticing a damp feeling on his pant leg, looked down at the fox. 'Oh my god, it's birdie-' Hiei growled. The fox had crapped on him! 'CRAP!' she shouted gleefully as he swiped at her.

Laughing sadistically in her mind, she jumped off of him and watched as he stood up. 'That's right... come here... a little closer...' As Hiei neared the end of the branch, his eyes glowing red, she stepped back, leading him farther. There was a loud crack and the branch snapped in half because of his weight.

She quickly made her way up his body and landed on the part of the branch that was still connected to the tree. She turned around and looked downwards in time to see Hiei hit the ground on his back. He caught the branch and swung it at her. Hopping on to the tip of it, she sat down and slid down it like it was a slide.

'WWWHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!'

Meanwhile, as Hiei was having technical difficulties with the black fox, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all heard the tree branch snapping and they turned towards the window to see Hiei landing on his back and catching the branch. He hopped to his feet and swung the branch at the tree. A small figure could be seen hopping from the tree and on to the tip of the branch. The thing sat down and slid down it, jumping off and headbutting Hiei as it reached the end of it's ride.

'TAG! YOU'RE IT!' the fox shouted happily.

Hiei dropped the branch and took out his sword, giving a ferocious growl. The fox stuck its butt in the air in a playful manner as it gave a pleased growl.

'It seems that even Hiei is having trouble controlling his temper with the fox' Kurama stated with a light chuckle in his mind.

'And as the hunter stalks his prey, the poor, defenseless animal makes a run for it!' she commentated as Hiei began to chase after her. He lowered his sword and the fox dodged. 'And he strikes! But luckily, the poor prey has not been harmed!'

"Stupid fox!" Hiei snarled and lunged, tackling her to the ground.

'Ahh, dangit. That means that I'm it, now, doesn't it?' she sighed, and squirmed out of his grasp. Lunging at him, she bit his arm. 'OH! TAKE THAT! YOU. ARE. IT! MIDGET!'

Hiei glared and swung his sword down, nearly cutting his arm off in the process. 'And the predator begins his unhalting pursuit once again!'

"Get back here!" Hiei commanded, slashing at her, and she smiled inwardly.

'Ohhh, swords aren't toys, you know. They can actually hurt things! Although I think that's what you're trying to do. What did I ever do to you, shorty? I only wanted to have some fun!' she sighed and continued to dodge. 'If having fun means making your life a living hell then it's not my fault!'

"Having troubles, Hiei?" Yusuke laughed and Hiei stopped his pursuit to look at him.

"Hn."

"I take that as a yes."

The fox, upon seeing Yusuke, walked over to Hiei and gave a happy bark.

'I enjoyed the day I spent with you, Shorty! Hope to see you soon!' she chirped and then began to torture Yusuke again. The cold glare that Hiei gave her made her swell with Pride. 'Hiei-1, Me-3'

To Be Continued...

Psycho Freaks 4EVER 


	7. Oh The Horror

Five Hundred Years

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue

Chapter 7: Oh The Horror

The rekai tentai walked back from school to the park where they were to meet Botan to get their new mission. When they reached the park, the fox was tied up, leash and collar, and being held by Yusuke.

'LET ME GO YOU STINKING BRAT!' She yelled, pulling on the leash with her teeth, knowing that if she yanked any other way she would be choked.

"Hah. Let's see you get out of that!" Yusuke gloated, standing just a little bit taller and more confident than before.

'You wanna see it? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? Weeeellll...here ya go!' She began gnawing as close as she could get to the collar part before it fell off. 'HAH! THERE YA GO! WHAT NOW, HUH?! Ohhhh...it's the funky girl with blue hair that kept screaming at the pink haired ladies house'

Flicking her tail back and forth in mirth, she ran and tackled Botan to the ground, barking happily.

Upon seeing who it was that had tackled her, she screamed, running behind Kurama and mumbling something around the lines about a demon in a cute fox form.

Kurama gave a little chuckle. "We need to get to rekai, Botan"

"R-right" She said, making a portal. They all walked through with the fox sitting on Yusuke's right shoulder pawing at his sweatshirt, eventually creating a hole.

'Ooops. Did I make that hole? I didn't mean to...'

"Yusuke" Kurama muttered, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"The fox ripped a hole in your sweater."

Yusuke sighed, aggravated, as the fox nuzzled under his chin apologetically. She whined and pawed at his face, this time without scratching him. Yusuke rolled his eyes and picked her up off of his shoulder and into his arms, scratching her back.

'Finally! That darn itch was starting to kill me...' She purred and snuggled against his chest. 'I guess I'll be nice for a few hours...but only a few' She lay on her back in his arms and swatted at the hand that was trying to pet her playfully. 'I'm booooooreeeeeeeed...I want to do something fun...Come on boy, let's find someone to bug since I can't bug you for a few hours. He looks like the perfect person to bug, too!'

"What's the mission, toddler? You've been going around it all day"

'YES! Come on! Do something else! Do something else!!! Make him BLOW UP!' She exclaimed, jumping onto his shoulder then up to his head and watching everything go on in complete interest.

"YUSUKE! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm NOT a TODDLER!!!"

'Yes, now comment on it, boy, do it!'

"Heh. Coulda fooled me."

'Ding ding ding ding ding! And we have a winner!' She cheered. 'Good boy!'

'Why do I get the feeling that she is enjoying this a little too much?' Yusuke thought as he gazed up at the fox on his head.

'This is just too much fun to watch. Now, do something else before I'm forced to tear his desk apart.' An evil glint came to her eye and she watched as the little ruler shrunk away.

"A wolf youkai has gotten passed the barrier in the country. You need to capture it, not kill it."

"Hn. Why don't we just give him that monster?"

"That would be quite interesting to see" Kurama said stifling a chuckle.

'Hmph. Its not funny...I believe I could tear it's eyes out of it's head...that actually sounds pretty good right now...'

Leaving through the portal, they made it to the area in which the demon was located. They watched as the fox's ears perked up and she began to growl at the demon in front of them. She crouched low as the demon came forth. Sitting down behind Yusuke and the rest of them, as if saying they could take it all.

"Stupid fox."

'Hey! Just because I want to see what you can do, and because the wolf is weak, does not mean I am stupid. Besides, I don't call you a stupid human...half demon, so you shouldn't call me a stupid fox, no matter how stupid that sounds, stupid.'

The wolf charged them and they all got ready to fight it off.

'Come on...shorty could take this no sweat, why aren't one of you finishing him off so you can give me some food. I'm hungry dangit!'

Kurama pulled out his whip and brought it down fast, tying him up with it as he stared in boredom.

"You mean that this could've only been done with one of us and he sent all of us?" Kuwabara asked incredulously.

"She must be laughing at us right now"

'Oh you have no idea...'

To Be Continued...

Yeah…review?

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


	8. Human vs forces of nature

Five Hundred Years 8

Disclaimer: I've gots nothing!

Chapter 8: Human vs. Forces of Nature

"Moron toddler... sending all of us to do something that one person could've done..." Yusuke grumbled, walking in to his apartment.

"Yusuke..." a voice growled lowly and he froze. He dropped the fox when the door closed.

Looking on interestedly, she watched as Yusuke began to sputter out an excuse as to why he was late. While he was doing that, she surveyed her surroundings, smiling inside when she saw the work that she had done earlier that day. Sneaking away from the two humans, she decided to continue her destruction process. Hopping on to the broken table, she noticed a bookbag placed on top of it.

'OOOOOOOOoooooo!' she thought and lowered herself close to the ground, waiting for Yusuke to notice. It didn't take long.

"Dammit! DAMN YOU YOU DAMN FOX! GET BACK HERE!"

'I think not...' she thought in response and pounced on the bag as Yusuke tried to tackle her. 'Accidentally' ripping the bag, she then 'accidentally' tackled Keiko, 'accidentally' ripping her school uniform in the process.

Quickly moving herself from one shoulder to the other, she jumped off and ran towards the door. Yusuke, not being able to turn that fast, crashed right into Keiko making them both go tumbling to the floor.

Looking over at the little mess she made, she mentally smirked before turning around and sitting by the shoes, chewing a few holes in them. When he hadn't returned, she got annoyed and decided to not wait up for him any longer. when she was about to make her way back, she felt something grab the back of her neck and lift her up. Turning her head to see who had captured her, she met furious chocolate brown eyes.

"Damn fox..." Yusuke snarled and she yelped happily in response.

'I know I am...'

"First, you kill my house-"

'Kill? I think not. It's nothing that you can pay to repair.'

"-to a state where not even the chairs can be fixed!"

'Oops. Did I do that?'

"Then, you eat my school uniform!"

'It's a little thing called 'sharpening your claws'...'

"Then you scratched my face!"

'Hey! That was out of self defense! You tried to suffocate me! Stupid human.'

"After that, you stalk me all the way to school and peed on Kuwabara... not that I minded that part... but you made Kurama run in to his fan girls and made Hiei fall out of his tree!"

'You gotta admit, that was kinda funny.'

"You tried to trip me down the stairs at Genkai's!"

'I was hyper.'

"And now this!"

'Now what? That? The little tearing ripping thing? That wasn't my fault, it was instinct!'

"I should throw you in to a lion pit and laugh as I watch you being torn apart piece by bloody little piece."

'*Gasp* I'm sooo terrified!'

"Then again, you'd probably scare the lions away with your damn evilness."

'*Gasp!* Was that a compliment?'

"And no, that was NOT a compliment."

'Dammit...'

"Yu-Yusuke...Wh-is that the same little fox from sch-school..?" Keiko asked as she peeked her head out from the kitchen just as the front door opened and a scream came out of the occupant. The door slammed shut right away.

'Wheeeeeeeeeeee!' she thought as she kicked her legs in joy. 'The screaming is funny sounding!'

"Buy a cage or something!" a voice shouted through the front door and Yusuke scowled.

"Damn fox, see how much trouble you cause?"

'Its not trouble, its disaster! Get it right! By the way... I smelled some very wierd smell back there. I want to sniff it!'

"Stop squirming you stupid- OW! YOU STUPID FOX! DON'T BITE ME! I'LL BITE YOU BACK!"

'Ewwww, people drool...' She grimaced as she raced in to the kitchen, planning on investigating the smell. Ignoring the scream that came from Keiko, she skipped over to the cabinet and nudged it open.

'This? Nope... Is it this one? nope... This one... nope.' She knocked over all the jars that held consumable items, making them crash to the floor in a rain of glass. 'Hmmm...' Sticking her nose in one bottle, she sneezed. 'WHOA! THAT'S THE ONE!'

Gently pushing it over, the contents spilled out. 'Oooooo!' she squealed, sniffing the substance a little more. 'Smells like sake but stinkier!' Licking a little bit, she grimaced. 'The sake tastes rotten... no... wait a minute...' Taking another lick, she analyzed the taste. 'It tastes like burning...'

Licking up a little more, Yusuke came in and grabbed the back of her neck again.

'Oooo... everything's spinning...! Oh! Hello! You're spinning like a ferris wheel person!'

"Dammit... stupid fox got drunk..."

'I'm not drunk... I'm high on life! How is life for you...? Is it good...?'

"At least it makes it easier to get her in to a cage..."

'Cage... that sounds nice...'

Hesitating before setting the fox down, Yusuke then walked out of the kitchen and went to look for a cage for the fox.

'Hey... wai' you... person...' she slurred, stumbling to her feet and staggering after him. She fell over onto her side, rolling on to her back. 'Wheee... the worl's spinnin'...'

A face suddenly appeared in to her view, and Yusuke was soon recognized.

'Oh... hey you...'

"Stupid fox..." he grumbled as he picked her up and placed her in a cage, slamming the door shut and locking her in.

'The bars're purdy...' she commented 'they're a purdy black... very purdy black... Hey... look... the worl's spinnin' fasser... wheeeee!' Finally losing it, she collapsed in the cage.

Yusuke smirked. "Maybe I should give it beer more often...?"

'I think I'm going to be sick...'

"WHOA!"

A puddle of regurgitated alcohol now lay as a puddle at the bottom of the cage.

'I feels be'er now...'

Yusuke grimaced. "No way in HELL am I cleaning that up..."

To Be Continued...

Psycho Freaks 4EVER


End file.
